Oops Pregnancy
by blonde-with-her-moments
Summary: Hermione’s pregnant. And you’ll never guess who by. But it is even stranger who comforts her. I bet you can guess. But hey it’ll probably take you a while to figure out who the father is. Here are 3 clues. It isn’t Harry, Ron or Draco. COMPLETE!
1. The Condition

Hermione's pregnant. And you'll never guess who by. But it is even stranger who comforts her. I bet you can guess. But hey it'll probably take you a while to figure out who the father is. Here are 3 clues. It isn't Harry, Ron or Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless I add a couple. I don't know yet. Please read and review. With Hermione's pregnancy anyone who guesses the father right can pick the name and gender of the baby. Because I would always be changing my mind and it's rather an annoying habit.  
  
"How did this happen to me?" I whispered to myself while hugging my knees tight. "Well that is a stupid question to ask yourself Granger. You know how this happened. But why, how come?"  
I had just figured out why I wasn't feeling well after throwing up in Potions, Snape sent me to Madame Pomfrey's but with the escort of Draco Malfoy. All I could think of while walking down to the hospital wing is, 'stupid bastard, stupid bastard, stupid bastard.' But the reason I was sick is because I'm 2 months pregnant. Holy shit. I have no clue what to do.  
"How am I going to tell my parents?" I asked myself watching the giant squid dance across the lake.  
"Granger you're in my spot." A familiar voice drawled from behind my.  
"Malfoy I don't see your name here. I don't care." I hissed wiping tear from my chocolate brown eyes.  
"Did I make you cry Granger?" Malfoy laughed.  
I stood up quickly and whipped around to face him.  
"You have absolutely no power like that over me. So if I where you I wouldn't get my hopes up." I snarled pulling my Hogwarts robe tighter around me.  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger. I was just teasing you." Malfoy laughed again.  
I sat back down hoping the royal pain in the ass would go away. But he didn't. He sat right down next to me.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked wiping more tears from my eyes.  
"I'm just sitting here Granger. If you don't speak to me, I won't speak to you." Draco spoke surely while taking a deep breath.  
I just nodded and continued to watch the squid dance across the lake and once in a while I would shiver. That's what I get for being outside while it's starting to get cold. It is October.  
"Here Granger." Draco pulled his robe off and gave it to me.  
"Why would I want that?"  
"Because you don't want to get sick in your...condition."  
I shot him a look.  
"What do you know?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Was his reply.  
  
Hey this is a quick maybe keep working on it thing. If I get enough reviews I'll keep working on it. And I got my idea from reading a story called It happened by Nocturnal007. You people should check it out. Very good story. 


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless I add a couple. I don't know yet. Please read and review. With Hermione's pregnancy anyone who guesses the father right can pick the name and gender of the baby. Because I would always be changing my mind and it's rather an annoying habit.  
  
"What do you mean you know hat my condition is?" I whispered in shock.  
"I'm not completely stupid Granger." Draco smirked. "I mean I can see your face starting to get a little bit chubby. Even your figure is expanding."  
"How did you learn to look for that stuff?" I asked looking at him while pulling his robe on over mine.  
"You know what Granger. I just have an eye for that stuff. It's no big deal." He shrugged watching me.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked now noticing I wasn't crying anymore.  
"Because Granger no one else knows about you being pregnant. You are going to need someone to help you."  
"Dr...Malfoy you can't help me take care of my child. You're only 16. It's..."  
"Your only 16 too. You can't tell me what to do. Especially since you are below me." He interrupted me.  
"I am not below you in any way, shape or form." I snapped. "So I don't know where you get off telling me what to do."  
"So who's going to help you? Is the dad?"  
"The father doesn't know yet."  
"When are you going to tell him? Because honestly woman he's going to want to know before you go into labor."  
"I'll tell him during Christmas break."  
"Where will you be."  
"The Wea..."  
"The dad of the baby is a Weasley?'  
"No." I snapped turning red and thankful for the darkness so Malfoy couldn't see the red in my cheeks.  
Wait he wouldn't be able to tell if I was blushing anyhow. It's cold out and I'm freezing.  
"I'm going back to my dorm. Night Malfoy." I said and stood up. "Here's your robe back."  
I began to take off his robe but he stopped me.  
"Hold on to it. I'll get it back from you tomorrow night when you come down here and talk to me."  
"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" I asked heading towards the castle with Malfoy.  
"Because you still have more to tell me. And even if I'm your enemy I'm still the only one that knows. And you're gong to want someone to talk to. Night Granger." Draco smirked and headed to his dorm.  
"Bastard!" I called after him and headed to my room. 


	3. Oh My God

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless I add a couple. I don't know yet. Please read and review. Plus a special thanks to a great reviewer XxAnimeLover14xX and for her I decided to update again today. And sorry Anime but it might be a while before the father is revealed. Also one more think...I like to rattle on...but the winner of guessing who the father is, is Riley. Well Riley was almost right, so Riley wins. Congrats to her.  
  
The next night I sat bundled up in a blanket and a maroon knit hat. My chestnut color hair was in two pig-tail braids.  
"Common Malfoy." I whispered. "Hurry up or I'm going to freeze."  
My teeth where chattering and I was very pleased with myself that I brought out some peppermint hot chocolate in a thermos.  
"Waiting long?" Draco's voice came from behind me again.  
"Nope. Maybe about 5 minutes." I replied looking at my silver watch.  
"Now you never answered me last night." Draco said sitting down next to me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked and then handed him his robe. "Thanks for letting me use that."  
"No problem." He smiled a little and slipped off his thicker cloak, slipped the robe on and then his thicker robe back on. "Now who is the father of your baby?"  
"I really don't feel the need to tell you this." I said looking at the lake.  
"Why don't you feel that need?" Draco asked watching me take a sip of my hot chocolate.  
"Because I'm not ready to except the person who is my child's father." I took another sip of my drink. "Want some?"  
Draco took my thermos and took a quick swig.  
"Yum." He licked his lips and handed it back. "But is it a Weasley?"  
"No. Definitely not." I looked into the night sky. "I don't think there's enough booze in the world."  
Draco snorted at this remark.  
"I always thought if anyone would knock you up it would be Potter or Weasley."  
I gave him a curious look.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously. In fact us Slytherins have a bet to see which asshole would get with you first."  
I growled at Draco and closed my mouth.  
"Did I piss you off?"  
"You think?" I snapped as tears started falling from my face.  
"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to make you cry." Draco said while wrapping an uncomfortable arm around me.  
"It's...it's not you Malfoy. I'm having mood swings. Obviously you haven't been around a pregnant woman before."  
"How could you tell?" He said in a teasing way.  
"My mom is going to be so bloody pleased. Her daughter and her pregnant at the same time. Jesus Christ." I put my face in my hands and started sobbing more.  
Draco started snickering. And before I knew it he was in laughter he couldn't control.  
"AM I FUNNY TO YOU!" I yelled through my tears. "AM I? AM I REALLY THAT GOD DAMN HILARIOUS?"  
"Hermione calm down." Draco giggled.  
"You're giggling. Like a little girl." I said starting to laugh too. "I can't believe you."  
"Believe it." Draco smiled at me.  
I looked at my watch. We've been outside for almost 2 hours.  
"We better go in. Or I'll be a bitch tomorrow."  
Draco helped me up and steadied me as we walked into the castle.  
"Granger when are you do?" Draco stopped me before I headed upstairs.  
"Um well I've been pregnant since August. So I should be due in May." (If my calculations are correct. Please tell me if I'm wrong.)  
"So you'll have a kid before you become a 7th year." Draco said holding my hands.  
"Aren't you a bloody genius." I teased.  
"If you ever want me to come to the infirmary with you Granger you know I will." Draco said looking at me with honestly in his ice blue eyes.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked not breaking eye contact.  
"As I said last night. You're going to need someone to talk to."  
"Just because you said that doesn't mean you're right." I countered.  
"Don't be a know-it-all."  
"I'm sorry." I said sweetly. "Am I taking your job."  
Draco glared at me.  
"Night Draco." I whispered.  
"Night Hermione." He whispered back and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.  
I walked up to my common room slowly with a smile on my face. I said the password when I got to the fat lady and entered. To my surprise almost everyone was still up and they looked at me when I entered.  
"Hi everyone." I waved being a little uncomfortable under their gave. "What happened?"  
"Arthur just died." Harry said softly.  
No wonder Ron and Ginny looked paler.  
"How?" I asked rushing to Ginny's side and holding her.  
"No one knows. They found him this morning. They think it was an attack by..."  
"SHUT UP HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron come." I said standing up while pawning Ginny off to Harry. "Lets put you in bed."  
"I'm not 2 Hermione." Ron hissed. "And what's your problem?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked shocked that he turned on me.  
"Why have you been going out so late?"  
"Because it feels so nice outside Ron. Have you ever been outside on an October night?" I asked hotly. "October and September are the most beautiful months of the year and that is why I've been outside for the past TWO nights."  
Ron looked ashamed.  
"Now common I'll take you up to your room." I took his hand and lead him up to his dorm.  
After Ron was tucked in bed I did the same with Ginny.  
"You are too great." Ginny hugged me and rolled over to go to sleep.  
"Better go to sleep too." I said and left the 5th year girls dorm and went to my dorm.  
Before I got to my bed Harry whispered at me.  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
"I just wanted to say good night and that you handled this real well."  
"Night Harry." I smiled and entered my dorm and climbed into bed. 


	4. Sickness

Disclaimer: Y'all know what I do own and what I don't. That's a big DUH! He, he.  
  
The next morning I walked down stairs and to the Great Hall with Harry. Ron and Ginny where talking with Professor Dumbledore.  
"So you think Voldemort did this?" I asked walking into the Great Hall.  
"Yeah. Who else would want Arthur dead. I mean common."  
"What about Fudge?" I asked.  
Harry laughed, "Hermione he's the Minister of Magic, not a bloody mobster."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course. I don't know what I was thinking." I replied sitting down across from Seamus, Dean and Neville. "Morning guys."  
"Morning Hermione." They all said.  
"So Harry are we having practice today?" Seamus asked inquisitively.  
"Yeah. Just because Ron and Ginny aren't there doesn't mean we can't practice. We'll just use subs." Harry spoke like the Quidditch Captain he was.  
"Harry I honestly think you shouldn't have practice today." I said looking at the raven haired boy next to me. "I mean Ron and Ginny are going to need us and...well we need to be there for them."  
"Hermione don't be a party pooper. I mean they'll be fine." Dean said like I was the stupidest person in the world.  
"What would you do Dean? I mean what you do for your best friends if their parents died? Would you just sit there and let them deal with it themselves or would you deal with it with them?" I yelled. "Arthur was a very good man and he was very sweet to Harry and I. And I personally am hurt that he is dead. Harry should be too. Harry I swear to god if you have practice today I'll ring your neck."  
Dean looked ashamed for saying Harry and I shouldn't be there. And Harry looked ashamed that he even thought about having practice.  
I quieted down and looked around the large Great Hall. Everyone was looking at me. Including the professors. I felt my cheeks turn red and I readjusted myself on the hard wooden benches and looked at the food in front of me.  
"Well?" I asked and the Great Hall was noisy again.  
"Hermione I will be there for Ron and Ginny." Harry started. "If they want me to."  
I wasn't happy with Harry's answer so I didn't reply. He knew not to pursue my opinion so he went to eating and talking with Seamus and Dean. While eating I became sweaty and dizzy.  
"I...I...Harry I'm going to go to the infirmary." I stood up carefully so I wouldn't fall on the concrete or against some Hufflepuff.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry asked standing up quickly.  
"No." I said smiling weakly. "Probably just a little worked up. I'll be fine."  
"Hermione are you..."  
"Harry don't." I stopped him from pissing me off further.  
I walked calmly out of the Great Hall and as soon as I exited it I put myself against the cold stone wall. I was waiting for Draco to come out. For some reason I knew he would. And he did. The great hall door was flung open and Draco whizzed right past me to the infirmary. But as I was to walk out to grab his shoulder his cronies came out after him.  
"Draco wait up!" Crabbe called after him.  
"Don't you two idiots listen?" Draco swung around to face them. "Get your fat asses back in the great hall and leave me the hell alone."  
Then he noticed me.  
"Go back into the great hall." I mouthed. "NOW!"  
"But Draco..." Goyle started but Draco stopped them.  
"Never mind. Lets go back and eat." Draco glared at me and then headed back to the great hall.  
Draco didn't say anything as he walked by me and I headed down the corridors to Madame Pompfrey. The halls where cold but I didn't mind. I was still really, really hot. And my shoes made a horrible clicking noise when I walked that just made my head hurt more. When I walked into the infirmary I threw up and Poppy rushed out of her office.  
"Oh dear child what's the matter?" She held my hair back.  
"You know what's wrong." I replied and threw up again.  
"When you're done lay down." She said pulling my hair into a pony and then leaving.  
Right after she left I was done throwing up and I laid down on the bed farthest from the puke. But I could smell it. And it made me want to vomit again. But I heard Poppy clean it up and she came over to me.  
"What is wrong?"  
"I feel really, and I mean really hot and I'm dizzy."  
"Did you have a row with anyone before you came here?" Poppy asked feeling my forehead.  
"Yeah. Harry. Why?" I asked watching her.  
"Because dear you can't have a lot of stress. Hermione it isn't good for you or your baby. Now just lay down here for a while. I'll get you a sleeping draught and you can sleep for a while and I'll send a note to your next teacher who is..."  
"Snape and after Snape it's McGonagall." I said closing my eyes and wiping sweat off my forehead with a sleeve of my faded black robe.  
Poppy scuffled off and I pulled off my robe and shoes.  
"Can't sleep with these things on." I said quietly while pulling off my tie and un-tucking my long sleeve white dress button up.  
Then Poppy came back out with a sleeping draught.  
"Drink this. You'll be out until supper." She smiled at me like a grandmother would.  
Suddenly I wondered if she had any grandchilden. Hell even children for the matter. As I opened my mouth to ask her she poured a cold liquid down my throat. And I didn't even have time to get comfortable because I fell asleep.  
When I woke up there where flowers next to me along with Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
"Ron, Ginny please don't think I'm doing this to take the...  
"Don't get worked up Mione." Ron said sweetly. "Poppy said she'd kick us out in a quick hurry if you get worked up."  
I smiled and laughed at him.  
"So how are the arrangements going?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip a little.  
"Fine. Bill and Charlie are doing it all." Ginny said softly. "Mum can't handle it."  
"Fred and George even closed up their joke shop while this is going on." Ron added.  
"Wow." I said. "We'll be there. Won't we Harry?"  
"Yes." Harry said not wanting to upset me. "Yes, we will."  
"Thanks guys." Ginny said.  
And then Ron smiled, "so Hermione, Harry tells me the reason you are in here is because you two got into a little row?"  
"He was going to have Quidditch practice Ron. Doesn't that bug you a little bit?" I asked feeling my temper rising.  
"No. Hermione they need practice. If someone's relative on a professional Quidditch team died the rest of the team would practice. Because they need it. Even though..."  
"Well you guys aren't a professional Quidditch team Ronald." I snapped. "you are a school league. You shouldn't have practice when half of the team knows your family."  
"Everyone out!" Poppy yelled from behind them. "Hermione needs rest in her..."  
"Sorry I flipped out at you guys." I said before Poppy could say 'in her condition'.  
The bloody woman would give away what was wrong with me.  
"No problem." Ron said and kissed my forehead. "See you later. And don't get worked up again."  
"Don't get me worked up." I said glaring at him.  
"Hermione get some more rest." Harry said also kissing my forehead. "See you in the common room."  
"Hermione please get out soon." Ginny said with tears brimming in her eyes. "Neither of them are good with girls crying and I need your shoulder to cry on."  
"Oh Gin." I said pulling her onto my bed. "You can cry now."  
And she did. She bawled and bawled and bawled. Thank god we both fell asleep somewhere in there.  
  
Okay I think this might be a long list. But I want to give individual shout outs to everyone who has reviewed this story. One reason is because everyone seems to like this story more than my other two. This has just really amazed me, and I love everyone who has reviewed this story and my story Stupid. It shows I actually have talent. YAY! But on with what I started with  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sarahamanda Svfanforlife Soccergirl2044 Anigen Amoria TomIsMyMan BewitchinWitch Storyfreak XxAnimeLover14xX LavenderScentedWind Spinx Class of 2008 Benji Girl ExpectoPatronumGirl FireLass Riley Puppypower6755 Holde of Syaoran's Heart Angel13 Marie1320 KoKo Belle Leviwithay Boolala E Asher danswife  
  
Love you all and again thanks for reviewing. Maybe next chapter you'll find out who the dad is. Maybe not. 


	5. Things are Revealed

Disclaimer: You all know what I don't own. Who cares what I do. I don't. And guess what everyone. In this chapter you find out who the father of the baby is. YAY!  
  
About 2:30 this morning I woke up and immediately wondered where I was. Then I moved around and realized I was in the infirmary. Stupid uncomfortable beds. I had to think to remember why I was there and then I remembered my fight with Harry and then Harry, Ron and Ginny coming to see me and then me getting pissed at Ron.  
"I need to go back to my room." I said and started to get up but someone next to me scared me and I almost screamed but a hand came and covered my mouth.  
"Don't wake up Pompfrey." Draco's voice said harshly. "Common, we need to talk."  
I stood up carefully and pulled my shoes back on. As we started to walk I decided my shoes felt funny.  
"Hold on." I said and putting my hand against a cold stone wall. "I put my shoes on the wrong feet."  
"Jesus Granger are you're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age."  
I knew Draco was rolling his eyes, but I didn't care.  
"You'd be pretty out of it too if you slept all damn day." I hissed.  
"Probably." He said handing me a big warm cloak.  
We walked outside in silence. I have no clue where Filch was while we where walking outside but I personally didn't care as long as he wasn't near by. My stomach had butterflies in it. I've never been out wandering around the castle at 2 in the morning.  
"Draco what did you want to talk about?" I asked as soon as we stepped outside the dead castle.  
"Who is the father of your baby?" He asked looking at me with a firce look.  
"Why does it matter. I..."  
"No, listen to me. I need to know. He told..."  
"You know already?" I asked loudly.  
"Know what?"  
"Who my baby's father is." I stated knowing he did.  
I knew that god damn person couldn't keep a secret.  
"Yes. He told me, he told me to watch after you. Because...who knows why he'd want me to look after you but he did."  
"I'm going to owl that bastard. "I turned and headed into the castle, but then I realized something and looked at Draco. "how in the hell would he know?"  
"I don't know." Draco shrugged.  
"YES YOU DO!" I screamed and grabbed his shoulders. "YOU TELL ME HOW HE KNOWS!"  
Tears where streaming down my face and I was shaking Draco until I collapsed on the cold ground where I continued to sob.  
"How does he know? How does he know?" I continued to sob.  
"Because...because when Poppy told you, you where pregnant I was there. I was under an invisibility cloak. Look Flint owled me and told me to keep a close eye on you, and if anything strange happened to owl him. I don't know why he is so worried about you, but Hermione, I think Marcus really loves you."  
I looked at Draco, I could see he was telling the truth. But I knew he saw fury in my through the tears.  
"And I supposed Marcus didn't want you telling me this either. It was supposed to be a secret because you Slytherins are so cunning." I stood up and headed back into the castle.  
"Hermione don't be like this." Draco chased after me.  
"I will be however in the hell I want to be." I said wiping more tears from my face. "Just leave me alone."  
I put my hands on a cold wall again to steady myself. I was getting hot and dizzy again.  
"Flint is going to hurt you if you don't calm down." Draco said standing next to me like he was going to help.  
"I don't care what that blundering idiot will do to me. He has no power over me at all." I sobbed. "I don't know why I was with him in the first place."  
"Hermione common, you need to go back to the infirmary." Draco wrapped his hands around my waist to try to help me.  
"If you people wouldn't piss me off I wouldn't have to be in the infirmary in the first place." I hissed pushing Draco off me. "I suppose your going to write him and tell him about this."  
"I can't." Draco replied looking at me.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's on his way here."  
"You're kidding." I said hopefully.  
"No. He owled me and said I wasn't doing a good job and that Dumbledore will let him stay here. And on, and on, and on. Mostly he was very pissed at Harry because he pretty much put you in the infirmary. But..."  
But Draco stopped when he heard doors bang twice. We both focused our eyes on the stairs leading out of and into Hogwarts. And before long there was Marcus Flint carrying a trunk.  
"I hate you." I told Draco and headed back to the infirmary knowing Marcus saw me.  
And as I continued to walk away I heard yelling. Lots, and lots of yelling. Which caused me to smile.  
"That's what a Malfoy gets for messing with me." I went back into my corner of the room, slipped off my boots, the cloak and grabbed the bottle of sleeping draught next to me. "Back to sleep for me."  
I took another swig of the cold liquid and quickly laid down in bed. Before I could cover up with the plain white sheets I was sound asleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then everything that happened last night came flooding back to me. I looked around the empty room and saw no sign of him. I stood up and Poppy rushed out of her office.  
"I heard last night, or shall I say this morning was very busy for you." She was glaring at me.  
My heart was skipping beats, bloody Flint told. What a rat.  
"Not really." I tried to lie.  
"Well I have two people saying it was. You're staying here today."  
"Madame Pompfrey please don't make me stay in here again today." I whined. "I want to go eat breakfast and go to class. Please, please, please don't make me stay in here again."  
"I'm sorry dear. But the father of..."  
"He has no power over me and I will not do as he says." I changed from begging to being angry.  
"Oh but you will." His voice said.  
I looked the direction it came from and it came from the doorway of Poppy's office.  
"I'll just let you two speak in private." Poppy pushed Marcus out of her way and shut her door.  
"You can't boss me around." I growled. "I won't listen, and you know it. I'm not some little thing you can boss around like Malfoy."  
Marcus chuckled, "he was doing a return favor for me. He owed me. And Hermione you need your rest if you're going to get worked up."  
"The only reason I get worked up is because prats like you won't leave me alone." I said not taking my eyes off his.  
"I don't think one of your best friends is a prat." Marcus stated while wrapping his arms around me. "Now just calm down."  
"Don't you tell me what to do. Don't you listen?" I asked pulling away.  
"Apparently not." He smiled.  
I turned away from him and went to my bed. Where I pulled my tie on, my robe, my boots and tucked in my shirt.  
"I'm going to breakfast. I expect you should be telling Dumbledore you're here. Or you did that last night. But knowing you, you didn't want to make the headmaster mad. So you better get going." I said and walked past him.  
But I didn't get to far seems that he grabbed my wrist.  
"Don't I even get a hi."  
"You didn't greet me like that." I said calmly.  
He smiled and pulled me to him. Then he kissed me. Damn it, I don't know why I like him, or why he makes me go weak in the knees. But he does, oh baby he does.  
"Sorry I upset you." Marcus apologized putting his hands in my hair.  
"You better be." I smiled in a teasing way.  
"All I was doing is trying to make sure you didn't get really upset. You know."  
"Marcus." I said. "I know. Don't worry about it. Now I'm going to breakfast. Talk to you later."  
I turned away from him again and left the infirmary and got to the great hall just as Harry, Ron and Ginny where arriving there.  
"Morning guys." I smiled.  
"Morning." The three replied.  
They all had bags under their eyes. I suspected they where up all night talking about Arthur.  
"Oh Mione the funeral's in two days. The wake is tonight." Ron told me. "Dumbledore is going to let us leave for a couple of days. Ginny and I longer than you two of course."  
"Of course." I replied and sat back down on the hard wooden benches.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Dumbledore started.  
He was going to announce that Marcus was here. Oh no.  
"PLEASE WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS MR. MARCUS FLINT!"  
There was an uproar from the Slytherin table.  
"Why in the bloody hell is he back?" Ron asked.  
I shrugged and pretended to be just as shocked as everyone else.  
After supper Dumbledore told Harry, Ron, Ginny and I that we could pack and get ready to leave. Before I could go up to my common room though Marcus had to talk to me.  
"Can we talk tonight?" He asked holding my hands gently and rubbing each hand with his thumbs.  
I shook my head, "not tonight."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm leaving tonight for Arthur Weasley's wake and funeral tomorrow."  
"When are you going to get back." He asked.  
Marcus sounded like a two year old. He was whining, that's really cute from a Slytherin. I have to tell you that.  
"I don't know Marcus." I said in an exasperated tone.  
"When did Draco tell you he knew that I was the father?" Marcus asked putting a hand on my stomach.  
"Last night. Right before you got here. And let me tell you..."  
"Don't start." Marcus interrupted me. "Don't even start."  
"I will start if I want too."  
"Not if you'll get upset you won't. Don't you listen to Poppy. You can't get angry, or stressed out. It's bad for you and our baby."  
I glared at Marcus.  
"You're mood swings have come awful early though." He said softly. "I wonder why."  
"I'm going to pack. I'll owl you later." I said and before I walked away Marcus stopped me again.  
"You can't leave me without giving me a kiss."  
I stomped my foot but gave him a quick kiss.  
"Talk to you later." I said and walked away.  
Before he got his teeth fixed I wouldn't have even kissed him. But now that they don't look gross, he is a very handsome person. When I got to the fat lady I gave her the password and rushed to my dorm to pack and I was done before Harry, Ron and Ginny. After we where finished we went to Dumbledore's office and we used floo powder to get to the Weasley's.  
  
That's the end for that chapter. I hope everyone is happy now that they know who the dad is. And I know y'all are probably going why in the hell Marcus Flint? Because it is a pairing you don't hear a lot of and I thought it would be pretty interesting. And at first it was going to be one of the Weasley twins. But I changed it. Thanks for everyone reviewing. Love ya all. Thanks.  
  
Riley C 


	6. Why

Disclaimer: y'all know what I own and what I don't in this story. And I know the father being Marcus Flint was a big shock and some of you may not like it. Well in this chapter I'm going to try to make up why Hermione and Marcus are together. Hope you like. And I'd like to give a special shout out to blonde-with-her-moments hater. I just want to tell u if u wanna give sum1 a flame that'll hurt sign ur real name. Don't be a wuss.  
  
After I got to the burrow I went up to Ginny's room where I was to stay. We both unpacked and sat on the beds that where there. Ginny was probably thinking of her father. Me, well I was in memory lane thinking about how I met Marcus.  
It all started one hot June day and I was on a beach in Italy. My hair was in a bun and I was in blue jean short shorts and a bikini top, sunglasses where covering my eyes when someone sat down next to me.  
"Hello bella." He said like he was Italian.  
I looked at the person and immediately I felt like I knew him. Instead of responding I looked back into the sky.  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" He asked pulling my sunglasses off my face.  
I raised a hand to block the sun from my face and I looked back at him. It's bloody Marcus Flint.  
"No. I heard you the first time Flint." I hissed closing my eyes.  
"How do you know me?" Was his quick and short reply.  
"Because you used to go to Hogwarts. And then you graduated 2 years ago. You where also the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." I said like the know-it-all I was.  
"And you are?" Marcus asked a curious expression plastered on his face.  
Then I noticed his teeth where fixed. He looked loads better now.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased stretching while watching Marcus' brown almost black eyes wander over me.  
"Marcus your..." The person that was talking stopped. "Mud-blood."  
"Ferret boy." I said looking at Draco and smiling sweetly.  
My eyes quick looked over to Marcus. His eyes where wide with realization.  
"You're...you're..." He stuttered.  
"Hermione Granger. Nice to see you again Flint." I said standing up while taking my sunglasses from Flint.  
Then I grabbed my fuzzy pink towel and slid on my black flip-flops.  
"See you in school you insufferable git." I said walking past Draco knowing that, that insult wasn't the greatest.  
As I walked to a sidewalk I thought I was in the clear until someone's arm went around my waist. I turned to see who it was.  
"Flint." I said acknowledging him.  
"I've always thought you where beautiful." He said sweetly.  
"How much was the bet for?" I asked continuing to walk towards the hotel I was staying in.  
"What bet?'  
"You can't tell me you're here because you want to be.  
"Yes I can." He argued.  
I smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Why wha..OH!" Marcus said catching on. "Because you never take anyone's shit. And personally I've always liked brainy women."  
"Yeah." I said doubtfully while rolling my eyes as we entered my hotel.  
"I'll pick you up at 9:30. We'll go eat and talk. Dress casually." Marcus told me while kissing my hand.  
Then he left the hotel lobby.  
"This is going to be interesting." I whispered and went to my room where my parents where waiting.  
  
At 9:40 I entered the lobby in a crocheted maroon poncho and dark blue jeans. I had a blue jean purse slung over my shoulder and I looked around the brightly lit lobby for Marcus. Then I spotted him in a chair by an elevator.  
"Waiting long?" I asked walking up to him.  
"Maybe." He replied softly.  
We both looked outside quickly then back at each other.  
"Why do you want to go out with me?" I asked still thinking this was a bet as we left the lobby of the hotel.  
"I don't have to give you reasons Granger." Marcus answered quickly.  
"What if I think you do." I snapped back.  
"Just enjoy the evening Granger." Marcus said and held up his wand.  
  
When Marcus brought me back it was 2:30. First we went to this quiet little café and talked there for 2 hours. Then the owner kicked us out and we walked along a beach and talked. I never knew Marcus didn't have a father. Or that his mother pawned him off to his aunt and uncle. Rough life. And he didn't want to be a death eater. BIG UPS to him for that. He found out a lot about me too. How I thought Harry, Ron and I where growing apart. And that I thought my parents where marked for death, so I figure they soon would be dead.  
But that threat has passed so I don't have to worry about it anymore.  
  
"Night Hermione." Marcus said kissing my forehead.  
"Night Marcus." I said blushing.  
He left the hotel and I headed for my room. Where I got the biggest bitching out of my life. But I didn't care it was worth it.  
  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! COME BACK TO EARTH HERMIONE!" someone was yelling.  
I snapped awake and saw Ron in front of me.  
"What Ronald?" I growled.  
"Why where you mumbling about Marcus Flint?"  
  
And that is the end for this chapter. A lot of people have been asking is this a Draco/Hermione story or a Hermione/Marcus story. Well I really don't know yet. So I would like you guys to vote. What would you rather see a Draco/Hermione or a Hermione/Marcus story. Please vote. And since Riley hasn't gotten back to me on the name and sex of the baby FireLass gets to choose. So FireLass when you think of it e-mail me at ashleywiehotmail.com. THANKS AND LOTZ OF LUV 2 all of u that review. 


	7. The Wake

Disclaimer: You all know what I don't and do own in this story so I don't need to go over it again. For right now the votes I've gotten where to continue with a Marcus/Hermione pairing because as some say it is quite original. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. LOVE LOTZ! Right now I'm closing the polls. Both pairs are tied but I choose to keep it a Hermione/Marcus story. For now. I know a lot of you might be disappointed. But please keep reading because it might change. You never know.  
  
"What do you mean I was mumbling about Marcus Flint?" I asked looking at Ron curiously.  
"You where Hermione." Harry added. "Even though it was very hard to understand we always caught the name Marcus or Flint."  
Damn my habit of talking in my sleep.  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I lied casually hugging a pillow to my stomach.  
"Hermione don't..."  
"Ron, Harry leave Hermione alone or she'll have to be stuck in bed for a while." Ginny spoke up. "You know what Poppy told us."  
Ron and Harry glared at Ginny because they didn't like the fact she told them to stop.  
"We'll leave you alone Hermione." Ginny said in a motherly way. "Come down when you're ready."  
"Thanks Gin." I smiled at her and got ready for the wake. When we go to the funeral home Harry, Ginny, Ron and I sat in a corner of the very, very large room. People where coming up to Ron and Ginny and telling them how sorry they where for them. But I didn't hear a lot of what was said. I was in my la la land.  
  
"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Marcus while throwing a vase at him.  
"Hermione listen, I..."  
"I don't want to hear it." I interrupted him.  
"Hermione you will listen to me." Marcus snarled grabbing my bare arms. "Why won't you listen to reason?"  
"Reason? What reason?" I asked my body shaking with anger. "You're the one who wants to run away from your problems. Why? Why am I not good enough for you?"  
"You are Hermione." Marcus cooed moving his hands from my bare arms to the cloth of my tan halter top. "But my family won't think so."  
"So you have to do what your family wants?" I asked. "I ignored my parents warnings after our first couple dates. They told me I shouldn't get involved with the enemy. You wanna know what I told them?"  
Marcus looked at me blankly.  
"I told them that the only enemy wears a dark mark on their arm. And..." I started but stopped and looked at the floor of my house.  
It was August, I was at my home and Marcus had being staying regularly even though it was a muggle place. My parents where out and I can't even remember what Marcus said to piss me off so bad. But he said something. I know he did.  
"And what?" He pushed.  
"Does it matter. Apparently we're over. Apparently when we...we...you know what we did." I said blushing terribly.  
"If you can't say that we made love Hermione then it didn't mean anything did it?" Marcus questioned.  
"Fine then. I guess we're over than. That means you should leave." I told him trying to fight back my tears. "You better pack and go. Before my parents get home. My father won't be pleased with you."  
"Hermione." Marcus begged trying to grab my wrist as I turned around but I slipped it easily out of his grip.  
You learn some things when you're dating people. Like where their weak spots are or how fast their reflexes are.  
"Please go." I whimpered wiping tears from my eyes.  
  
I seem to cry a lot.  
  
"Hermione come with me." Marcus said suddenly and like it was the best idea ever.  
I turned towards him my feet rubbing on the carpet.  
"What are you thinking?" I started to yell again. "I can't leave my parents, my home, my friends or Hogwarts. How could you even think of asking me this?"  
"Sorry." Marcus said softly with a defeated face. "I'll leave."  
I kept my eyes on Marcus as he stomped up the wooden staircase. And I heard his heavy footsteps stop in my room. Then I sat down on a big mint green and white stripped couch. I heard a lot of stuff being thrown around in my room. I didn't care at the moment he just asked me to do something a 16 year old shouldn't be asked. After a while Marcus came down with his trunk dragging and banging behind him.  
"You love me don't you?" I asked staring at the very light mint green carpet on my living room floor.  
Marcus dropped his trunk and eyed me carefully.  
"Wh...wha...what?" He stuttered.  
"I know we've only dated for 3 months but I can see something in your eyes every time you look at me." I looked at him quickly then back to the carpet. "You wouldn't have asked me to go with you if you didn't."  
"Maybe it's all part of the bet." Marcus sneered.  
I looked at him, my bottom lip was quivering and tears where falling quickly from my eyes. I didn't reply to that comment. I couldn't, it hurt way to much. And Marcus saw it in my eyes because his eyes softened.  
"You grew on me quickly Hermione Ann Granger." Marcus smiled. "One of few."  
Marcus looked at me like he was going to cry. Then he apparated away without anymore words.  
  
"Hermione come on." Ron growled roughly grabbing my left wrist.  
"Ouch Ron!" I yelped.  
"Sorry." He blushed and dropped my wrist.  
"Come along kids." Molly grinned sadly. "Lets go home."  
Ron, Harry, Ginny and I flooed back to the Burrow while the others apparated. When we got there Fred, George, Bill and Charlie where already in bed.  
"Where's Percy?" I asked even though I knew not to.  
"At his home. He owled a very polite letter to mum saying he was going. But he wasn't going to sit with us. Bill and Charlie went over there to 'convince' him to sit with his family." Ron answered.  
"Kids go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Molly ordered.  
We trudged up the messy stairs and when Harry and Ron went to Ron's room they didn't say a word. Ginny and I changed in silence and she climbed tiredly into an old, worn twin bed and I snuggled into an old pink sleeping bag. Maybe after about 15 minutes I heard Ginny snoring.  
I decided to raid the fridge because my tummy was rumbling. So I climbed out of the sleeping bag and trudged very quietly back down stairs. And at the bottom step I almost tripped over something. Then it hissed at me.  
"Crookshanks." I growled. "Shoo."  
A loud clap of thunder made me squeal in fright.  
"Who's...oh Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley's voice relaxed.  
"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. But I wasn't expecting it to storm tonight." I said going to the fridge.  
"You gave me a fright." Molly said standing up letting an emerald green full length nightgown fall back in place while she pulled a red robe on. "Hungry?"  
"Yes." I said rolling the elastic waistband of my blue superman pj pants.  
"You slept right through supper." Molly spoke tiredly flicking on the kitchen/dining room light. "None of us really ate anything except Harry. So there is plenty to eat."  
"What did you make?" I asked helping her pull stuff out of the fridge.  
"Macaroni and Cheese, hamburgers, potato salad, pasta salad, and fruit salad."  
"You really out do yourself sometimes." I laughed and sat at the table.  
Molly laughed too and handed me a fork.  
"No plates?"  
"Less dishes." Molly smiled and started to eat with me.  
We where both quiet for a while then I spoke up.  
"Mrs. Weasley may I tell you something?" I asked shyly.  
"Sure dear, anything." Molly put her fork down.  
"I'm in love."  
"Oh dear that's wonderful. With who?"  
"That's the problem. He's someone Harry and Ron would throw an absolute fit about. And I don't care about what he was."  
"Is it that Malfoy boy?" Molly frowned. "Because if it is Hermione I can't even say I'll support you with that."  
"No, no Mrs. Weasley. It isn't Draco. It is...he was a Slytherin though. And a very good Quidditch player." I smiled and played with some of the macaroni in front of me.  
"Who is it then?"  
"Can you please not tell anyone?"  
"This is strictly confidential. I promise." Molly smiled.  
"It's...Oh I'm not ready to tell yet."  
"Take your time dear. I'll be ready to know, when you're ready to tell me."  
"Thank you so much." I said and threw my arms around Molly.  
"You're very welcome dear. Now time for bed." She said.  
I started to help her clean things up but Molly stopped me.  
"Don't worry about that dear. I'll get it. I need something to keep my mind off Ar...things."  
"Night Mrs. Weasley. And by the way." I stopped at the foot of the stairs. "It's Marcus Flint."  
Then I headed upstairs with a wide eyed Weasley looking after me. 


	8. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and everyone who is going to continue to review after my decision of keeping it a Hermione/Marcus story. I can't remember what else I was going to say. Oh yes I do. This is to help out my little sister. Could you please check out and review her story Taken Not Killed. Her name is storyfreak. It's an okay story but I told her to try some other stories. But it is okay. Please check it out. Thanks. And now on with the story.  
  
No one was in a hurry to get dressed the next morning. Everyone drug along. Including Percy who had been at the kitchen table weeping when everyone came down. Molly tried her best to comfort Percy but nothing worked. He wept and wept about being a jerk to his father and wishing he wouldn't have been so stupid and ignored him for a year.  
Although Percy did manage to calm down before we entered the center in which the funeral was being held. Throughout the entire service there where loud quick sobs. But it got worse when those 7 children each gave a eulogy. Harry held me close because I was shaking because of my sobbing. Bill went first so he could hold his mother while the other 6 talked respectfully, lovingly and fondly of their departed father.  
After the funeral we all gathered in the basement for a luncheon. And one certain family didn't get left un-noticed.  
"Malfoy what in the bloody hell are you here for?" Ron snarled through his tears.  
"My father worked with yours." Draco replied politely. "We are just paying our respects Weasley."  
"My fath..."  
"Ron stop." I hissed stopping in front of him. "Ron your father wouldn't want you fighting on a day like this."  
Ron looked at me and walked away.  
"You go after him Harry." I hissed at Harry knowing he was going to say something next.  
Harry nodded and went after Ron.  
"It is very much appreciated Draco that you are paying your respects. Even though you hated the Weasley's." I said smiling slightly through my tears.  
"Marcus wanted to be here for you. But...but he said he probably wouldn't have been able to do much because no one knows."  
I looked at my feet and blushed.  
"Who knows Granger?" Draco hissed bringing my face up to look in his eyes.  
"No one." I replied hoping he wouldn't see the lie in my eyes.  
He did and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs.  
"Who knows Hermione?" Draco growled letting go of my wrist.  
"No one. I told you."  
"I'm not stupid Granger. Who in the bloody hell knows?"  
"Mrs. Weasley. I told Mrs. Weasley that I love Marcus bloody Flint." I wept.  
"You...you love...love....you love him?" Draco stuttered.  
"Yes and I will tell the whole god damn room if necessary." I replied staring at the floor.  
"No that isn't necessary." Draco told me. "But I know Marcus will love to know..."  
"You won't tell him." I barked. "You do and I swear to god that I'll cut your nuts off and keep them in a glass jar. Understand?"  
"Understood." Draco said quietly. "Why don't you want him to know?"  
  
"Because I'm not ready for anyone to know who I'm in love with."  
"Expect Molly?"  
"I can trust her." I snapped. "You think I can trust Harry and Ron not to freak out with something like this?"  
"No but still your going to have to tell them sometime." Draco was being the voice of reason.  
Damn he's making sense.  
"What does she have to tell us sometime?" Ron asked.  
I whipped around and saw Harry and Ron standing there.  
"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.  
"Malfoy said you have to tell us sometime." Harry spoke now. "What do you have to tell us."  
"Nothing." I lied.  
"Hermione if you can trust him over us I don't know if I can be your friend anymore." Ron spat. "I mean come on we've been your friends for 6 years. He's hated us for 6 years. And if you trust him than I don't trust you."  
Then Ron walked away.  
"He's right Hermione." Harry added.  
"I know Harry." I sighed. "And I'm sorry, but right now there are some things Malfoy knows that he shouldn't and the only way for him to keep quiet is if I talk to him. Okay?"  
Harry looked at Draco. And I stomped on Draco's foot just as she was about to protest.  
"Just go Harry. I'll talk to you soon."  
"Be careful Hermione." Harry whispered when he hugged me. "Please, please, please be careful."  
"I will." I smiled and Harry walked in the same direction Ron did.  
"So now what?" Draco asked.  
"Go back to your parents." I said. "I'll talk to you later."  
Then I walked back down into the basement where the Weasleys and Harry where waiting.  
"We're going to go now Mione." Harry informed me.  
I nodded and flooed back to the Burrow. When we got there, there was a letter in Percy's hands.  
"This is for you two." Percy said handing the envelope to Harry.  
Harry opened it and I watched his bright green eyes scan over it.  
"Why have to go back to Hogwarts now." Harry said in a defeated voice.  
"Okay. I'll go get my trunk." I said and headed up the stairs.  
When I got done packing I brought my trunk down and dropped it by the fireplace. Harry was still standing there re-reading the letter.  
"Harry it's not going to change no matter how much you look at it. And besides it doesn't contain anything you need to worry about." I said. "So get your stuff and lets go."  
Harry shook his head and sat down next to Ron on the couch. I rolled my eyes and went to hug Mrs. Weasley.  
"Thank you so much for talking with me. And I hope you can get over your loss." I hugged her tightly.  
"I hope so too. And don't let that boy bully you around much. I know how Slytherins get." Molly whispered to me.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley." I smiled. "I bully him around more than he does to me."  
Molly laughed and I flooed back into Dumbledore's office.  
"Hello Ms. Granger." Dumbledore smiled at me. "Please sit down."  
I looked at him curiously and sat down in a comfy tan chair.  
"Now Ms. Granger, Mr. Flint and Poppy have informed me about your condition."  
"My condition?" I asked.  
"Your pregnancy Ms. Granger." Dumbledore told me while looking at me like I was the stupidest person on earth.  
"Yes, what about it sir?"  
"I know that you will be soon entering your third month. And soon you will probably need to cover up the fact that you are pregnant. So as soon as Poppy decides you need to she will teach you a concealing charm." Dumbledore told me while looking down at some papers. "I understand that the baby is due in May."  
(Does anyone know when you start to show in pregnancy? I can't remember. HELP PLEASE!)  
"Yes sir." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.  
"You may go now Ms. Granger." I stood up, grabbed my trunk and left the office.  
After I dropped my trunk in the Gryffindor common room I went to the library. And I went right into the back and started doing my make-up work. But sometime while I was working someone sat down across from me.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" a voice asked harshly.  
I looked up and saw Harry. Shit he knows.  
"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.  
"That you're pregnant." Harry whispered.  
"You where eavesdropping!" I yelled standing up so quickly I knocked over my chair. "How dare you? How could you? Why, that was a private conversation Harry James."  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Harry whimpered.  
"You should've walked out of that fireplace the minute you got in there."  
"I didn't know." Harry pushed.  
"Of course you didn't know." I raved getting dizzy. "I never told you did I?"  
"And why is that?" Harry asked trying to turn this on me.  
"Oh no you don't." I laughed. "You don't even try to turn this on me. There is a reason I didn't tell you and really I don't have to tell you."  
"Hermione please just..."  
"You tell anyone Harry and I'll know who to come to. You don't even dare tell Ron. You hear me?" I yelled. "I can't believe you."  
  
I gathered my stuff and left the library in a huff. But I didn't even make it very far because I had to sit down.  
"Hermione come here." Harry came to me.  
"Don't you dare touch me." I shrieked pushing him away.  
I tried to stand up but I didn't make it very far. I fell over.  
"Hermione let me help you." Harry tried to help me up.  
"Don't!" I yelled again.  
"Potter I'll help her." Marcus picked me up and carried me out of the library. "What's wrong?"  
"He knows." I sobbed into Marcus' shirt. "Harry knows. He knows, he eavesdropped while Dumbledore was talking to me. And now Harry knows." 


	9. Conversations

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot and my made up characters. Now on with the story.  
  
"What do you mean he knows?" Marcus asked continuing to carry me to the infirmary.  
"Just what I said." I sobbed. "He knows. Harry knows because he eavesdropped."  
"Why did he do that?"  
"I don't know why." I sobbed. "He supposed to be my friend. And then he went and did something so stupid."  
"Don't get worked up Hermione." Marcus cooed. "Just calm down."  
"You tell me to calm down when one of your best friends betrays your trust." I shot now squirming in Marcus' grip. "Let me down."  
Marcus reluctantly put me down but held me close to him.  
"Hermione I don't have friends because I find it hard to trust some people." He looked at me softly.  
"But you trust me?" I questioned.  
"Of course." He kissed my forehead. "Or I wouldn't be like this with you."  
I looked at the floor and blushed terribly causing Marcus to laugh. And when I looked up I saw 2 girls giggling. Looking at us and whispering. I glared at them daring them to talk more.  
"You okay now?" Marcus asked letting go of my waist but taking my hand.  
"Yes." I nodded.  
"Good because then we can go to my room." Marcus smiled and changed directions.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To my room." He repeated my room again.  
"Your room? Why do you have a room here?"  
"Because I am now the Charms professor in training." He smirked.  
I swear to god that smirk is something every Slytherin guy does. They probably have to go through some sort camp or something to be the proper Slytherin guy.  
"Flitwick is retiring?" I asked looking at Marcus in amazement.  
"Yeah. And besides I needed a reason to stay here without people getting suspicious." Marcus told me and kissed my lips gently.  
I felt butterflies rise in my stomach. Then I looked at the portrait. It was of a young witch and wizard holding hands, laughing and hugging.  
"I could've rung Dumbledore's neck for this." Marcus muttered. "He gets battier and battier every time I talk to him."  
I snickered as the portrait swung open. Marcus let me in first and I was amazed by the decorating.  
Everything in the room where shades of brown. The walls where a milky coffee color and the floor was wooden. He has wooden floor while everyone in the castle has to put up with concrete. Bastard. The couches and chairs where a regular brown and the coffee table and desk where an oak.  
"This is beautiful." I continued to look around.  
I walked up to the fireplace mantel and saw pictures of his family, him in his school days, me and him and me lining the mantel.  
"So you are going to be a professor?" I asked looking at each picture.  
3 months I thought. You two went out for 3 months, why do you love him, does he even love you? And you're pregnant to top it off. What a relationship. And remember we're not even dating now. He has yet to ask you out again. My bet is on he doesn't think the fight meant anything and we're still dating. Like it matters though.  
"Hermione are you listening to me?" Marcus asked wrapping his arms around me.  
"Yeah. Of course." I smiled.  
"Then what did I just say?" Marcus whispered into my ear causing shivers to run down my spine.  
"Well if you said it you should know." I teased.  
"Hermione." Marcus scolded.  
At the moment I was so glad he wasn't trying to talk to me about Harry. Or I'd be in the infirmary for sure.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized spinning towards Marcus. "I was thinking. And to get back on the track I was before I have to get back to the library so I can finish my homework."  
"You don't have to go to the library." Marcus said not letting me go. "You can stay here and study."  
"And have you make it unbearably hard to concentrate." I told him. "I don't think so."  
"Okay but before you leave can we talk about what happened between you and Harry."  
I take back my statement of him not trying to talk to me about Harry. Damn it.  
"No." I said pulling away. "No, absolutely not. I mean I'll be back in the infirmary. And you've heard Poppy. No one can get me worked up. Just by brining up you want to talk about this is getting me worked up."  
Marcus smiled at me.  
"What are you smiling at?" I hissed getting angry.  
I seem to get pissed a lot too. I gotta work on that.  
"Calm down." Marcus replied and kissed me.  
Every time he kisses me I swear to god I get weak in the knees. It's something I can't control. When he pulled away from me he was smirking. OF COURSE HE WAS SMIRKING HE'S A BLOODY SLYTHERIN!  
"I gotta stop talking to myself." I sighed.  
Marcus gave me a weird look and I sat down on the floor and pulled everything out of my bag. I still had a considerably good amount to do. I opened my Arithmacy book, quill, ink and parchment.  
"You bug me and you're going to be the one in the infirmary." I hissed at Marcus as he laid on the couch right behind me.  
"You got it babe."  
I rolled my eyes and got to work. About 5 hours later I was finally done. And Marcus didn't bug me in fact he was sleeping. I quietly gathered my books, kissed Marcus' forehead and left the room quietly. I walked to the Gryffindor common room quietly. No one was around.  
"Of course no one's around. It's supper time." I said out loud.  
When I entered the common room Harry was sitting there.  
"Harry." I nodded politely to him and took my things to my dorm.  
After I did that I went back into the common room and sat on a overstuffed maroon chair.  
"I still can't believe it Hermione." Harry whispered. "I mean it's you. I never thought you could do something like that."  
"Well believe it Harry. Because the baby is growing inside me every day. And pretty soon they'll either take me out of Hogwarts and give me a tutor or teach me a concealing charm. Either or would work for me." I said gently.  
"Can I know who the father is?" Harry asked looking at me.  
I looked at Harry with sadness coming over me. I was one of his best friends. And I lied to him, I kept a secret from him and he found out by over hearing a conversation and I flipped out at him.  
"Harry you wouldn't like who the father is." I said softly looking at my shoes.  
"Hermione please." Harry begged.  
"Well he's a Slytherin." I began. "And he's..."  
"Marcus Flint." Harry interrupted me.  
"Yeah." I said.  
I couldn't deny it anymore. At least one of my friends needed to know. And it sure in the hell wasn't going to be Ron. Not for a while at least.  
"And you willing had...sex with him?"  
I laughed at Harry.  
"Of course." I smiled. "He is my boyfriend."  
"Really." Harry said in a rough voice. "And I'm not telling Ron, Hermione. You have to do that."  
"I know." I replied. "I know."  
"I'll always love you Hermione. No matter what you do." Harry got up and hugged me. "Now you have to tell everyone else that needs to know."  
I nodded and looked at Harry.  
"I'm going to supper. Talk to you later." Harry hugged me again and left the common room.  
Then I started bawling. I don't know why, probably because he was so sweet about the whole thing. And I bawled and bawled until I fell asleep in the chair before anyone got back from supper.  
  
The next chapter I'm going to jump ahead to April or May. By then Ron and Hermione's parents will know. And you'll soon find out what Hermione's baby is. Thanks to all my reviewers and much love. 


	10. More know

Disclaimer: I don't own nething but the plot. Thanks 2 all my reviewers. LOVE YA LOTZ!  
I walked down the cold corridors one blizzardy night in December. I am now 4 months pregnant and I was starting to feel it. Last month Poppy taught me the concealing charm and Professor Snape had to make up potions to keep my symptoms to a minimum.  
"Hermione." Harry called after me.  
I stopped in the middle of the corridor heading to the great hall and looked at Harry.  
"Hi Harry." I smiled as cheerfully as I could.  
"Where you going?" Harry asked catching up with me.  
"Supper." I replied putting my hands on my stomach. "I'm starving."  
Harry chuckled.  
"Guys wait up." Ron yelled charging down the stairs.  
"Told him yet?" Harry asked.  
"Do you think I've told him yet?" I questioned back.  
"Didn't think so." Harry replied as Ron joined us.  
"Hey guys." Ron grinned.  
He's been getting better since the funeral. Ginny goes to class and then locks herself in her room. She hasn't recovered yet. I honestly think it'll be awhile.  
"Hi Ron." I looked at the floor.  
"Ron." Harry said nicely.  
"Lets go eat." I said and headed for the great hall.  
We ate and talked through the meal and then after supper I took Ron and Harry outside.  
"Okay Ron I have something I need to tell you before I leave on Christmas break." I said softly.  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
I looked at his blue eyes and I saw a twinkle in his eyes like he thought he knew I was going to say.  
"You should sit down. Or at least lean on a tree." I said.  
Ron gave Harry and I a strange look. And then he leaned against a tree.  
"Okay Ron this is going to come as a HUGE shock to you but I'm 4 months pregnant." I said softly.  
"Sure I'll...you're WHAT?" Ron yelled.  
"Pregnant." I repeated that one word that made me nervous, Ron freak, Harry shocked and Marcus so happy.  
"Pr...pre...preg...pregnant." Ron stuttered in a tone you could hardly hear.  
"Yes Ronald. I'm 4 months pregnant." I repeated again. "And the more you say it won't make my condition change."  
Ron looked at his feet, and I watched the heavy snowfall.  
"I need to go in." I said shivering. "It's very cold out here."  
"I'll take you in." Harry said wrapping his arms around me and led me into the castle.  
"Thanks Harry." I said sweetly.  
"No problem." Harry replied.  
"I think I need to talk to someone though." I said politely as we entered the castle.  
"Talk to me Hermione." Harry turned me so I could look in his sparkling green eyes.  
"No Harry." I replied. "Either Draco or Marcus."  
"Why them?" Harry snapped. "I've been your friend for 6 years and now you're going to abandon me for them? Come on Hermione."  
"Harry don't start." I snapped. "I'm sorry but this is just something I can't talk to you about."  
Harry looked at me in a defeated way but headed away from me. I started to Marcus' room. It was very cold in the castle and dark but I had memorized the way to get to Marcus' room. When I got there the two young lovers where laughing and kissing.  
"Excuse me." I said politely.  
"Yes?" The witch looked at me and blushed.  
"Can you tell Marcus that Hermione is here." I asked.  
Marcus never told me what the password was and it was starting to annoy me. Soon the portrait opened and I stepped in. Sitting there on a brown couch was Marcus and Draco.  
"Hey guys." I said and walked over to Marcus and sat in front of him and then leaned against him.  
"You look upset." Marcus ran a hand through my hair.  
"I just told Ron." I said looking at Draco. "I don't think he took it well."  
"Just as long as he doesn't tell anyone right?" Draco spoke up.  
"Yeah." I took a deep breath.  
"I don't think he will." Marcus told Draco while he put his arms around me.  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
I had the same question.  
"Because Hermione's hanging around us now. He doesn't want to get on our bad side."  
"He doesn't know that I'm with you Marcus." I said quietly hoping he wouldn't get mad.  
"Did he ask?" Draco looked at me.  
"Of course Ron asked." I answered. "But I didn't tell him because he wasn't taking the fact that I was pregnant well."  
Marcus chuckled, "when you going to tell him."  
"Harry knows." I replied. "That is the only person that needs to know right now."  
"And your parents?" Marcus asked.  
"You are coming with me to tell them." I replied readjusting myself so I could see both Draco and Marcus.  
"I don't think that is a brilliant idea Mione." Marcus gulped.  
He is terrified of my father.  
"If you don't it'll be even worse." I replied.  
Marcus or Draco didn't push the conversation farther and I fell asleep in Marcus' arms while listening to them talk.  
(Now skipping to their Christmas break)  
  
I woke up maybe four or five days into Christmas break. Right then I decided it was time to tell my parents. But first to the bathroom. So after I did my thing in the bathroom I walked downstairs and found my father and Marcus talking and my mother making breakfast.  
"Not right now." I said quietly and tugged at my plain black pj shirt that went to my knees.  
"Morning baby." Mom hugged me.  
"Morning mom." I said and looked at Marcus.  
"Mione you better sit down." Dad told me.  
I felt the urge to puke, thank god for Snape's potions. I sat down across from my father and Marcus.  
"Yes?" I asked cautiously.  
"Marcus just told us about your pregnancy." Dad just shot straight out.  
He didn't look mad. And that made me very, very nervous.  
"He did?" I asked shooting Marcus a very evil look.  
"Yes he did." Mom replied sitting next to me.  
"Yes he did." Dad repeated. "And I am very, very, very disappointed in you Hermione. I honestly thought you knew better."  
'Here we go.' I thought.  
"To tell you the truth I didn't know how to take it. Marcus told me last night after you went to sleep. And I did yell at him, I called him names and tried to kick him out. Your mother wouldn't allow it of course and I slept on it."  
I nodded in understanding.  
"I remember getting your mother in this exact same thing." He blushed looking at the counter top.  
Then I remembered dad was 4 years older then mom and she was 32.  
"He did. And I had to talk it over with him." Mom spoke. "Your father acted the same way my father did."  
Dad blushed again and I chuckled.  
"Although I am writing to Dumbledore to tell him I don't want Marcus near you, I am allowing him to stay for the rest of Christmas and for him to be able to see his child."  
"You can't do that." I barked.  
"Why can't I do that?" Dad snapped.  
I didn't have a reason and I let my temper get the best of me.  
"Exactly." My father smirked.  
"The reason you can't do that sir is because I care about your daughter." Marcus spoke up.  
I was surprised he stood up to my dad. Sort of.  
"You're a kid Marcus." Dad snapped. "So is Hermione. She is too young to be taking care of a child and having a boyfriend around."  
"I want to help her. That means if I have to take her away and have her live with me I will." Marcus yelled.  
"Marcus stop." I told him. "Don't make him mad."  
"Marcus listen to Hermione." Mom urged.  
"I think you should leave young man." Dad spoke again and acknowledged Marcus like they just met.  
"What?" Mom, Marcus and I asked at the same time.  
"Hermione will talk to you in school." Dad said. "You are leaving now."  
Marcus stood up and kissed my head before he headed upstairs. I got up and started to follow him.  
"Hermione you stay here." Dad yelled and I stopped in my tracks.  
"No." Was my response and I followed Marcus.  
When I got up to the guest room he was sitting on the bed he had been sleeping in.  
"Hi." I whispered and sat on his lap.  
"You should've listened to your father." He whispered back and started rubbing my back.  
"Don't tell me what to do." I replied. "I'm not a kid."  
"You are Hermione." Marcus told me. "And you're father's right."  
"No he's not." I stood up.  
"Yes he is." Marcus said and looked at the floor.  
"You better be ashamed." I snapped.  
"I'm not." Marcus snapped back.  
"You wanna know something?" I whimpered.  
"What?" Marcus growled.  
"I wish this never would've happened." I stated with tears starting to form. "You shouldn't have even hit on me."  
Then I stormed out of the room leaving Marcus throwing more things around the room. 


	11. Oh Shhh it

I sat in my bedroom and sobbed, everything was going to come crashing down soon. I just had this feeling. Everything was too perfect. Ron wasn't talking to me but that was expected so that came out perfect. Harry didn't get upset, Draco was one of my friends and I was back with Marcus. Yup things where to good to be true.  
"Hermione." My mom's gentle voice came through my door as she knocked.  
I wiped tears from my eyes and continued to cry, my face stuffed into a black pillow.  
"Hermione." Mom came in and sat on my bed next to me.  
"Huh?" I muttered.  
"Honey it'll be okay." She cooed and started to rub my back that was hidden under a big baggy black hoodie.  
"No mom it won't." I sniffed. "Marcus is pi...upset with me. And dad is disappointed."  
"Honey he didn't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to me. He loves you very much." Mom told me.  
"That doesn't mean anything right now." I growled. "Both of the main men in my life are upset with me."  
"Honey your father and Marcus are downstairs talking right now." My mother told me. "I wouldn't let Marcus leave without them talking."  
That was when I noticed was there was lots of yelling going on.  
"Yeah. It sounds like they're talking."  
"I'll be right back." Mom told me and ran downstairs.  
"I'm not staying here anymore." I got up and repacked my stuff.  
I let my trunk bang down the stairs and the yelling stopped. My parents and Marcus looked at me.  
"I'm going somewhere."  
"Where?" My parents asked at the same time.  
"If I wanted you to know I'd tell you." I snapped.  
"Hermione." Marcus said in a strict tone. "You can't leave."  
"Don't you tell me what to do." I replied.  
I stormed out of the house my hair now blowing in the wind and my legs instantly freezing for having just thin purple velvet pj pants covering them. I held my wand up in the arm and a huge triple decker purple bus.  
"Welcome to the knight bus. I'm Stanley." A very pimply boy said and then looked at me.  
I grabbed my trunk but Stanley stopped me.  
"I'll get it love."  
I glared at him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I nodded and got on the bus. Since it was morning the bus was almost packed except one plush purple chair in a corner across from a young wizard. I took a shaky breath and sat down across from the person.

"Hello." He drawled the voice sounded familiar.

I looked up and saw Draco.

"Marcus talked to you right?" I asked crossing my legs and leaning very comfortably in the chair.

"Of course." Draco smiled.

"Don't you get tired of being his lap dog?" I asked raising a curious eyebrow.

Draco scowled at me. "I'm not his lap dog."

"Then why are you always following his orders?" I questioned. "He isn't in school anymore and you are your own person. Or are you trying to find a new person to be just like?"

"Listen here you little bitch." Draco snapped. "Shut your god damn mouth because you don't know shit about my life."

I was taken back a little. "Sooory." I apologized and moved when I saw more spots where opened.

"Hermione." Draco sat down across from me.

"I'm not playing games." I told him gracefully. "I hit one of your nerves now instead of you hitting one of mine just back off." I stood up again and sat across from an elderly witch who was quietly sipping tea and reading the Daily Profit.

When that witch got off she gave me her paper and smiled gently.

"Have a nice day dear." She smiled.

"You too ma'am." I smiled in return.

And as soon as she got off Draco sat down across from me.

"Will you stop harassing me?" I sighed.

"Will you listen to reason?" Draco replied.

"What reason?" I snapped.

"You shouldn't leave Marcus. He can help you with so much." Draco started as we both got off the bus next. "I mean come on Hermione you're going to want help. He'll help you and so will his family. They'll love you as soon as they find out."

"I don't care." I said and Draco didn't push it again.

I got off the bus when Stanley yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME HOGSMEADE!"

I must have been in la la land. When I got off I was clutching my trunk walking as fast as I could with Draco keeping right up with me.

"Hermione his family will look past you being a muggle born." Draco started pushing again.

"I don't care." I replied. "I'll deal with this myself. I don't need anyone."

I headed for the castle and I didn't get far when a person's heavy hand on my shoulder. I swung around and found not only Draco but Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. And Lucius' hand was on my shoulder.  
  
Dun, dun, duuuun. Lol. Okay now I'm doing shout outs. But I'm not going to say a lot with them unless I have something important to say. Which isn't usually so. I just want to thank my reviewers for the good and most importantly the bad. Right. So here I go.  
  
Nocturnal007: Go ahead & advertise my story. I advertised yours. And yours is so much better then mine. And don't even try to argue with me. Just give in. I don't give up easy. You can ask my sister storyfreak.  
wHiTe eLaNoR: Thanks for callin my story beautiful.  
Silverian Rose: Thanks for your many reviews. What you have to say helps me keep writing.  
dracoluver69: Thanks for your reviews. I really really love it. Nerfi-Tiri: I'm going to be repeating myself a lot for some of the shout outs. But I have nothing else to say. But thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue.  
Nydia Seagate: Yes. Shocks do help stories. That what keeps me reading.  
Jean B: I will continue as soon as I can but until than who knows.  
Black-rose23: Your wondering what's going to happen next. I'm betting everyone else does too.  
Soccergirl2044: Your reviewing helps keep me writing too. Because I know that I have some continues readers.  
Fallen Angel of Hell: I have no clue why but I love your name. Thanks for your reviews.  
Carolyn: I will update as soon as I can. Please keep readin & reviewin.  
D.A Class of 2008: The main reason I did this story was to be very different. And I'm glad you like the pairing.  
I-LOVE-SPENCER: Thanks for reviewing. I'm still not sure if it was a flame yet. But I'm guessing it is.  
valentines-hater: I don't like valentines either. Thanks for reviewing. And for stopping me from making a jump from November to May. Thanks lots.  
Chelsea: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I agree with you when it should have been Fred or George. But maybe another time another story. You never know.  
LavendarScentedWind: When you review you have a lot to say. And that amazes me to no end because I can't write reviews for crap. But thanks for reviewing and please, please continue.  
StarLady92: Thanks for wanting me to update. I don't feel like a complete moron for putting up stories anymore. Thanks for reviewing.  
S2DracoMalfoyS2: Thanks for reviewing. I don't know what else to say so I'm gonna leave it at that.  
TomIsMyMan: NO HE'S MINE! Sorry had to do it. Lol. It's not that funny But you may be claiming another Tom. Sorry if you are.. Thanks for reviewing. Yada, yada, yada. Right?  
tardychick06: Thanks for reviewing so much. That helps a lot when I have people that are always reviewing. Thanks so much again.  
paprika90: I'll never understand paprika for a name but I can't judge. I won't judge. So it's cool. Thanks for reviewing. I should really stop rattling on.  
keddababy: Kedda baby haha, sorry. Thanks for giving me an idea for another story. Although it is a work in progress and right now it is really stupid. I'm working on it. I'll e-mail you with a rough draft of the first chapter. But you have to have to have to be honest with me.  
TropicalPink: What can I say? Not a lot except the same b.s. Thanks for reviewing.  
Angie Chick: Thanks for reviewing when you do. I really appreciate it and please keep reviewing.  
Amoria: You've helped a lot with this story even if you didn't really mean too. Thanks a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot. Means much. Thanks again.  
BewitchingWitch: Thanks for calling my story fun. Thanks for reviewing. And again I'm going through the same b.s so I'll stop sooner or later. Who knows.  
Pistol: I agree Harry should've been smacked. And my work great? Puhlease.  
hp-love-fifi: Thanks for trying to help me with when I was stuck in what month you started showing when pregnant. And 7 months is way to long. I think at least. To be honest I didn't get a lot out of my child development class because my teacher is stupid and slow.  
[Little]: Thanks for reviewing. Even though you wanted Draco and Hermione I hope you still like this story. If you don't I'm sorry.  
eatyourheartoutandswallowhole: I really, really, really like your screen name too. Its just cool. Glad you like my choice of Hermione/Marcus. Hope you keep reviewing.  
Riley: Thanks for reviewing and your idea. Sorry I didn't use it but I guess it just didn't fit.  
infalliableamour: Thanks for reviewing. That's really all I can say to you because you didn't say much in your review. But don't feel bad. I'm the exact same way.  
GCgurl899: Thanks for reviewing. Preciate it much.  
insanity-is-my-life: It's my life too. I'm glad you said I'm doing a good job with this pairing. It was kind of weird for me at first. But when so many people said they liked it I got more comfortable. Thanks for being one of those people.  
NitenGale: Thanks muy, muy mucho for reviewing. Don't ask my why I was speaking Spanish. Don't ask I won't tell. Thanks again.  
looser: Don't know what's up with your name but o well. Thanks for your review. I got a big laugh out of it.  
Emma Watson Rules: I'm running out of things to say. Sorry. But thanks for reviewing.  
Priah: Thanks for pointing out what I should explain in the earlier chapters. If you wouldn't have explained that out I probably wouldn't have said anything about it.  
XxAnimeLover14xX: Thanks very much for reviewing both my stories. Love that very much. Thanks, thanks, thanks.  
TMK: Sorry you thought the Flint/Hermione pairing is ew. Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
  
MonkieCharm: Thanks for voting Hermione/Marcus. Thanks a lot.  
BeheadEnemyLines: Isn't it supposed be Behind not behead? Oh well. Whatever floats your boat. Thanks for reviewing.  
Lexiwathy: Thanks for you vote and your reviewing. Thanks, thanks, thanks. Can't you tell I'm running out of stuff to say?  
prin69: I have to agree with you when you say Draco is so sexy. I just have to agree. But Marcus is too, without those icky teeth. Well at least I think he's sexy. But not as sexy as Draco. Yup not as.  
fireysouldgirl: Sorry but I just couldn't kill Marcus off. But I'm still not sure what direction I'm going with this story. Or if I'm even going to continue with it. Hermione could end up with Marcus, or Draco or even by herself. Who knows? I do, I do!  
B: Simple, single letter name. I LIKE IT! Thanks for reviewing.  
AngelPrncss07: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.  
Karana Belle: Thanks for your reviews. Don't know what else to say so I'll just leave it at that.  
Kai Rei's Gurl Forever: You go ahead and be that person's gurl forever. I don't know who it is. And maybe I shouldn't. Who knows? Not me this time. Thanks for your one word review. It does the job well.  
Anigen: I really love the fact that you called me brilliant. No one has ever called me brilliant before. And I personally love it. Thanks lotz.  
Emma-Lee14: I have a funny story about that name Emma Lee. But I won't get into it now. Thanks lotz for reviewin.  
Robyn: Thanks much for your review. I'm really glad you like it.  
Gabrielle Madden-Lovato: Thanks for your review.  
jameslvr: Thank you for telling me about how I could save this story. Even though I think I'm ruining it now. I don't know. I think I need someone to write a chapter for me. Who knows. But I'm stuck for a while. But thanks for helpin.  
Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewin.  
Setsuna Kurosu: Some of you people come up with really creative names. It amazes me. Thanks for your review. I'm starting to get bored with this so I gotta stop rattling on and on and on.  
Parmesan: Now this is a really weird, wicked name. It's really cute though too. Thanks for your review. And just to let you know it's gonna be a while before I finish it.  
heylolover: Hey lo to you too. rolls my eyes at myself. I'm really stupid. Thanks for your review.  
Gryffindor-Girl-4-Ever: Personally I'm more Slytherinny. But hey, that's just me. Thanks for your review.  
FireLass: I swear I'll get to the baby soon so you can take credit for what you created. And I just mean the name and the sex. Yeah I'm getting really bored my smart assness is getting pretty stupid. But thanks for reviewing and responding with my e-mails.  
fanficfan07: I can't really gave a shout out to 3 words. But I'm the same way. Thanks for your thought though.  
danswife : I'm trying to make the story longer. But I'm not good at it. It kind of gets drug out if I do try to make it longer.  
E Asher: Thanks for your review.  
svfanforlife: Don't know what sv is but I hope that they appreciate you're a fan for life. God I'm dumb. Thanks for reviewing though.  
storyfreak: I don't care what you have to say. Just kiddin. Thanks for reviewing. My story that no one else has. Even though you're my sis. You didn't have too. I know it sucks.  
Benji Girl: Thanks for reviewing. Means a lot to me.  
ExpectoPatronumGirl: I find this name very cute. Keep it or someone else will snatch it up. Thanks for your review.  
puppypower6755: Something tells me you watch to much cartoons or you really like puppies. Either or it doesn't really make a difference right? Right. Thanks for your review.  
Holder of Syaoran's Heart: Sorry in my last shout out that your name was spelled wrong. Thanks for your review though.  
angel13: Thanks for your review. I hope you continue to review.  
Maire1320: Thanks for your review.  
KoKo Belle: I'm so glad you're the last person I gave a shout out too because I would've stopped right here anyhow. Thanks for your review. By the way I like your story Daughter of the Phoenix. Love it love it love it. Update soon.  
  
There it is. My two and a half pages of shout outs. I love all you guys for reviewing. Even if the reviews are flames. It makes me even more determined to piss you off by continuing the story. Thanks again guys.


	12. What?

People I have been informed I'm not the first person to do a Hermione/Marcus story. I think I might burst into tears. sobs No. Not really. It just means there are more great minds out there thinking a like then most people would like. Now on with the story.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked looking at the three men while trying not to show my fear.  
"Marcus told me what he did to you." Severus spoke in his monotone voice.  
"Why would he tell you?" I asked looking at the strict, boring Potions master.  
"Because he lives with me. Didn't he tell you that?" Severus asked a sneer present in his voice.  
"No. But then why does it concern you?" I asked now looking at Lucius.  
"Because I am the boy's godfather and uncle. And I think we need to talk about what you're doing to my nephew." Lucius said calmly.  
I glared at Draco knowing he told his daddy. The little prat.  
"He didn't tell us anything Ms. Granger." Lucius continued. "So I'd wipe that glare off your face."  
I turned back to Lucius.  
"Since this doesn't concern any of you I don't know why you are taking interest." I said calmly also.  
I was being very brave. Maybe too brave.  
"It does too." Severus commented. "Marcus is also my nephew. And you've got him so mixed up he doesn't know up from down."  
I smiled. I've had an effect on the cocky Slytherin. YAY!  
"Really?" I smirked.  
"Get that look off your face." Lucius hissed. "You have no reason to be proud."  
"Yes I do." I replied. "I have screwed up a Slytherin. A very respected one at that."  
Severus and Lucius glared at me and I caught the smile on Draco's face.  
"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." I said like a girlie girl. "If I don't get in. I'll catch a cold and get sick. And I'm sure you don't want your nephew's child unhealthy. Right?"  
Lucius and Severus just exchanged looks.  
"I'll be leaving then." I picked my trunk up again and headed towards the castle.  
Thank gods I wasn't very far from the castle but when I got in someone took my trunk and then two other sets of hands picked me up and carried me to the dungeons. And then we entered Severus' classroom and I was put down on a table.  
"Now listen to me." Lucius grabbed my shoulders roughly. "You will give the baby up as soon as it's born. You understand? Marcus can not have a half breed running around. It won't be good for him."  
I was literally speechless. I couldn't say a word. Nothing would come out of my mouth.  
"It's best if you don't try to speak." Lucius said noticing my mouth opening and closing.  
"Granger, you aren't good for Marcus. He's engaged to a very respectable pureblood. Her name is Jocelyn Brice." Severus told me.  
"How long has he been engaged?"  
"Since he came back from your house in August after you two had that fight." Severus told me. "He told me that you weren't worth it. But I see it in his eyes that you very much so are."  
Very much so are? What the hell?  
  
"And Jocelyn will not be disappointed." Lucius spoke again. "You will but out of Marcus' life. Now and for good. And when the baby is born. You will give it up. Agreed?"  
I just looked at the floor. Marcus is engaged. He has been for 4 months now. Oh I'll bet she'll flip when Marcus tell...he's not going to tell her. And he's getting married. Oh I'm gonna cry.  
"I need to go to the bathroom." I said feeling a sickening feeling in my stomach.  
"You'll stay right here." Lucius said grabbing my shoulders again.  
"No you don't..." and then I threw up on Lucius.  
Draco's laughter and Lucius' roaring voice was the only things heard in the potions room.  
"She needs to get some sleep Lucius." Severus said and helped me off the table. "Draco you'll walk her to her common room but I need to talk to her first."  
I was lead out of the classroom by Severus and then he turned me towards him.  
"I support my nephew with everything he does. But I'll let you know Ms. Granger that I can't support him being with you. That is just something I can't do. I'm sorry." Severus apologized and Draco then started walking with me to the common room.  
My mind was racing about everything I just heard and everything that's been happening. Marcus has spent almost all year at Hogwarts and he hasn't said a thing. And then he was going to spend Christmas with me and not his fiancee. Oh that's screwed up.  
"Draco." I stopped in the middle of the empty corridor.  
"Huh?" He stopped and looked at me.  
"Is he really engaged?" I asked looking and sounding very hopeful.  
"I'm sorry." Draco said reaching for me.  
I pulled back and threw up again.  
"I'm going to take you to the hospital wing."  
"I don't need to go to the hospital wing." I snapped. "I'm just a little upset."  
"Hermione..."  
I slid to the floor, the coolness of the floor and the wall felt great. Everything was spinning and my stomach was turning.  
"Hermione." Marcus' loud voice rang through everything.  
I was picked up and carried somewhere. Then I was laid down in front of a fire. I think. And then all the sudden something cold was dumped on me and I squealed loudly.  
"What the hell?" I asked and looked around.  
I was in Marcus' room. I stood up and looked at Marcus.  
"Why didn't you tell me you where engaged?" Was the first thing out of my mouth. 


	13. More drama

Last time on Oops Pregnancy: I was in Marcus' room. I stood up and looked at Marcus.  
"Why didn't you tell me you where engaged?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.  
  
Marcus' mouth opened and closed but nothing was coming out. It was just like me when I found out.  
"Common Marcus I don't have all day." I snapped placing a hand on my hip.  
My heart was broken. He promised he'd never hurt me and he hurt me real bad. I'm such a fool for listening to him.  
"I couldn't tell you." Marcus finally spoke and looked at me. "I thought you where out of my life for good. And then when Draco owled me to tell me you where pregnant. It was already two months into the engagement. You could've told me earlier."  
"You found out the same day I did." I snapped angrily. "But you could've told me you where engaged." I stomped my foot in frustration.  
"I was going to." Marcus said and sighed. "But when I saw you when I first got here. I decided I couldn't break you like that. It would hurt both of us too bad."  
"So you let your uncles break me?" I asked. "That's GREAT! A wonderful idea."  
"Are they still here Draco?" Marcus asked his cousin.  
Draco nodded.  
"Lets go." Marcus grabbed my wrist and I was lead out of Marcus' room by Marcus and Draco.  
I slapped at Marcus' hand and pulled against him as they lead me down the almost empty corridors.  
"Marcus let go." I said demandingly.  
He didn't listen.  
"LET GO!" I yelled.  
This time Marcus stopped and turned towards me. He wrapped an arm around my growing body and pulled me to him.  
"I will always love yo Mione. No matter what happens." Marcus whispered into my hair.  
Shivers ran up and down my spine and a few more tears spilled from my eyes.  
"Always remember that."  
I nodded and Marcus held me to him as we entered the dungeons. Just entering the dungeons I could hear muffled yelling. And as we got closer to Snape's office the muffled yelling just got louder. Not anymore clearer. Marcus knocked on the door and it swung open. The three of us entered Lucius and Severus where glaring at each other. Then I saw Lucius look at Marcus and I and his look of anger changed to disgust. And Severus' look was one of amusement.  
"What where you two thinking when you told Hermione I was engaged?" Marcus asked looking at his uncles.  
"Draco leave." Lucius ordered and Draco left the office.  
Draco left the office but I had a feeling he didn't leave the hall next to the office.  
"She had a right to know." Lucius snarled.  
"But I had that right to tell her. Not you two." Marcus hissed. "Just because you two are my uncles doesn't mean you have no right to interfere with my life."  
"And when did you plan on telling young Ms. Granger?" Snape asked. "Because she is a bright student and I don't need her loosing sleep because she is ga-ga over you."  
I glared at Snape and he kind of smirked.  
"I was going to tell her when I was ready. Not when it was convenient for you two." Marcus was getting angrier and angrier.  
"But as Severus said she had a right to know. And since you weren't telling her Severus decided to tell her." Lucius said.  
"Severus you told Hermione?" Marcus gaped. "I thought you'd be better then Lucius. Not the same level. You've always told me you are on my side. What happened to that?"  
"I found out Ms. Granger is pregnant. That's what happened to that." Severus told Marcus.  
"Yeah. So what?" Marcus asked. "You still had no right."  
"So you where going to let Hermione think you could be with her the rest of your life? You where going to let her believe that everything was fine and you two had a chance?" Lucius asked. "I don't think that is a great idea."

"You're telling me how to live!" Marcus yelled. "You have the most screwed up life out of any of us. Bowing down to another man like a little coward. That's a real life?"

Lucius stepped forward to hit Marcus but Severus interfered.

"I don't think violence is the right solution to the problem." Severus said calmly. Lucius stepped back again.

"You ever talk to me like that again boy and you'll regret it with your entire being." Lucius threatened.

"I just have one question." Marcus started. "If I'm an adult why are you two old fools butting into my life?"

Before either Severus or Lucius could answer we heard Draco's voice outside the door.

"No you can't go in there." Draco said.

"Draco why are you acting like this?" A girl's voice asked.

"Jocelyn." The three men inside the office stated.

"I'm just gonna leave." I said and headed for the door.

"Hermione." Marcus grabbed my wrist.

"Draco let me in." Jocelyn's voice sounded annoyed.

"Marcus you have a very screwed up life going right now." I said pulling out of his grasp. "I want you to think about what's going on before you beg me to forgive you, and let you come back into my life."

"Hermione." Marcus begged again as the door opened and a short red head stood in the doorway.

"Why is Draco being so strange?" She asked with a twinkle in her lavender eyes.  
Then that twinkle died when she saw me.  
"Who are you?" She snapped.  
"No one to you." I replied and left the office.  
"I'll walk you to your common room." Draco offered.  
"No you need to help your cousin explain himself to Jocelyn." I said.  
"You're not leaving." Marcus stepped out and drug me back into the classroom.  
Draco stepped back in also and the door locked.  
"Jocelyn this is Hermione Granger." Marcus introduced us. "Hermione this is Jocelyn Brice."  
Jocelyn looked over me and then held out her hand. I took her hand and shook it and then let go.  
"What is this about?" Jocelyn asked.  
She looked at the four men and all of them including Lucius had their eyes on the floor.  
"Do YOU know what this is about?" Jocelyn looked at me.  
I nodded and the four 'supposedly' men looked up again.  
"What is this about then?"  
"I don't know why Marcus has me in here. But is probably for some support for what he was going to tell you." I looked at Marcus and he wouldn't make eye contact. "But since these men are wimps I'll tell you what Marcus was going to tell you."  
"What was Marcus going to tell me?" Jocelyn asked in a tone that said I'm so much better than you.  
"That he got me pregnant." I said. "And for the part four or five months he's been living here at Hogwarts to be with me. And that he was going to spend Christmas with me and my family but the plans changed."  
Jocelyn looked at me like she couldn't believe this.  
"Marcus...is...is...is this true?" She stuttered.  
Marcus nodded.  
"And you couldn't tell me?"  
"Because I couldn't hurt you."  
"Like you couldn't hurt me?" I asked looking at him also.  
Marcus nodded again.  
"Well I want to know just one thing Marcus Andrew Flint." Jocelyn grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Do you love Hermione?"  
"Yes." Marcus replied.  
"More than you love me?"  
  
"Very much so."  
"Then why didn't you tell me. I wouldn't've been angry with you. But now I am. You've kept this little charade going on now for almost half a year! I can't believe you."  
"I'm sorry." Marcus apologized. "I didn't mean to do it."  
"You're just very protective of your women." Jocelyn said and looked at me. "Do you want him?"  
"Not at the moment." I replied and headed for the door. "Draco."  
He unlocked it and I left. And this time I went to my common room.  
Where I sulked there the rest of Christmas.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry hugged me when he entered the common room after getting back from the Weasley's during break.  
"Hey Harry." I smiled weakly. "Ron."  
I was surprised but Ron scooped me up into a huge hug. I knew then Harry talked to him.  
"I'm sorry I was a jerk." He apologized.  
"It's okay."  
"So how was your break?" Ron asked sitting next to me on the couch.  
"Horrible. He told my parents. Him and my dad fought. I got angry and left. Lucius and Snape talked to me. Told me he was engaged and then I met his fiancee. Who dumped him because he didn't tell her earlier." I sighed. "Other than that I locked myself in here and only left for a check up with Poppy. But there was a highlight."  
"What was that?" Harry asked doubtfully. "Because it sounded like a horrible break."  
"Yeah but I got to throw up on Lucius." I smiled. "That was funny. And Malfoy couldn't stop laughing."  
"I wouldn't've been able to stop either." Ron laughed. "Oh I wish I could've seen that."  
"Me too." Harry smiled.  
"Hey guys." Ginny sat down next to Harry.  
"Hey Gin." We all said.  
"How was your Christmas?" I asked looking at her.  
"It was great." She smiled. "Fred and George got me a new broom, mom bought me some new clothes, Bill and Charlie got me a baby dragon to take care of for the summer holidays. But I don't get it until then."  
"You got a dragon?" I asked. "That's not cool."  
Ginny smiled, "they did it though to cheer me up. Because I haven't been myself since dad died."  
"I know Gin." I replied. "But other than..."  
I stopped when I saw Professor McGonagall standing in the portrait way.

"Ms. Granger come with me please." Her voice sounded urgent.  
I looked at Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
"Talk to you guys later." I stood up with the help of Harry and walked over to McGonagall.  
"What can I do for you Professor?" I asked politely.  
"We seem to be having a little problem with our future charms teacher." She answered.


	14. PUUUUSH!

Before McGonagall and I got to Marcus' room we found Marcus by the stairs leading into and out of the castle.  
"Mr. Flint." McGonagall snapped causing him to stop in his tracks. "Where are you going?"  
"Home." He replied and didn't even bother to look at me. "There's nothing for me here."  
I felt my knees buckle so I clutched to the railing of the stairs.  
"What was here for you before?" McGonagall asked.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn't know why did she get me?  
"Professor I don't think I have to answer that." Marcus replied.  
"Well I know it has something to do with Ms. Granger. But what about her?"  
"Professor I don't think you have a right to know." Marcus said calmly.  
"We will need a Charms Professor, Flint." McGonagall said starting to sound like herself.  
"You'll have to find someone else." Marcus replied heading down the stairs.  
I was telling my legs to move. But they where stuck, and nothing I was doing was working.  
"Go Granger." Professor M snapped and pushed me a little.  
Then I found my strength and chased Marcus.  
"Please stop." I said softly as we exited the castle.  
There was a light snow falling and it was actually pretty warm. The moon was bright and it made the grounds of Hogwarts twinkle like the stars in the sky.  
"What do you want?" Marcus growled and whipped around towards me.  
Before I knew what I was doing I was in his arms and my mouth roughly met his. Marcus' tongue slid across my lips but didn't go any further as he began nibbling on my bottom lip. I giggled and we pulled apart.  
"I'm sorry I said I didn't want you." I apologized snuggling into him.  
Marcus rubbed my back and kissed my hair.  
"I deserved it though." Marcus whispered and pulled me away so I could look at him. "But I am going home. And then we can both sort some things out."  
I put out my bottom lip to pout.  
"Don't do that." Marcus scolded. 'The password to my room is Granger."  
I laughed.  
"You and Draco can have it. And Professor Dumbledore said you can move into there if you want."  
"Nope. But I will use it for studying." I replied. "I won't have to deal with anyone."  
Than I pulled my face into a frown.  
"Except Draco."  
Marcus laughed.  
"Go back in before you get sick." Marcus ordered gently. "Go."  
I kissed him softly and headed into the castle. And instead of going back to the Gryffindor tower I went to Marcus' old room and sat down in front of the fire.  
"This sucks." I whispered holding my starting to show belly after I took the concealing charm off. "I was just letting myself like him again."  
"Don't stop liking him." Draco's voice came into the room. "Write to him. Tell him how much you miss him. The girlie stuff."  
"Stop being nice to me because your cousin knocked me up." I growled playfully.  
"Always full of surprises Granger." Draco teased and sat next to me.  
I was rubbing my belly and Draco was just staring into the fire. Neither of us seemed to mind we weren't talking. About midnight I stood up and stretched.  
"I gotta go." And I waddled out of the room while putting the concealing charm back on.  
  
The ending of school was getting closer and closer. I told Ginny and she literally freaked out. She was crying and laughing. She was crying because of the way I started telling her. The first words out of my mouth where 'The loss of a loved one is always replaced by a birth of another.' I haven't heard from Marcus since he left. And all the teachers knew I was pregnant just in case I needed to leave the class.  
"God damn it." I groaned while trying to get off the couch in Marcus' room. "UH!"  
It just wasn't happenin.  
"HELP!" I yelled even though know one could hear me.  
And then the portrait swung open.  
"You shouldn't make so much noise." Draco said walking over to me.  
"I can't get off the couch." I whined and held my stomach.  
Draco laughed and helped me up.  
"Don't make fun of me." I whined again.  
"Well lose some weight fatty." Draco teased.  
"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY WEIGHT!" I yelled.  
"Sorry." Draco quickly apologized.  
Then I felt a sharp pain.  
"Ow." I hugged my stomach.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"Just a contraction." I shook my head. "Nothing important."  
"Hermione you are in your last month. And you're three weeks overdue. Any little contraction is important."  
"So." I took another breath and felt another sharp pain. "It's nothing."  
"Hermione come on I'm going to take you to the infirmary."  
"No." I said. "I...uh...don't...ooh...need...ow...to."  
Draco said the concealing charm on me and drug me out of the room.  
"Draco stop." I said and took another sharp breath.  
"You need to get to the infirmary." Draco didn't let go of my hand and held it until we got to the infirmary.  
The contractions where closer and closer together and it hurt so bad.  
"MADAME POMPFREY!" Draco yelled while entering the infirmary.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy snapped and then saw me. "Get her into the room in the back. I'll be back there as soon as I can."  
I followed Draco into the back room and with a flick of his wand I was in a hospital gown.  
"Lie down." He said and helped me onto the bed.  
I put my head down on a pillow and closed my eyes.  
"I'm here." Poppy said. "Who's going to help you with the birth?"  
"I am." Draco replied.  
I opened my eyes wide half in pain half in shock.  
"Okay. Well you're ready Ms. Granger. Push!"  
I pushed and took deep shaky breaths.  
"Good, good. Push again." Poppy said.  
I was squeezing Draco's hand and for once in 6 years of seeing him every day I saw pain in his eyes.  
"Hermione please concentrate on your pushing." Poppy snapped. "Once more. BIG PUSH!"  
I pushed and then the only sound in the room was one of a wailing baby.  
  
Until next chapter. Adios. 


	15. The baby's here!

Thank you to Firelass for the name and sex of the baby.  
  
When I heard that baby scream I was so happy that the baby crying made all the pain of labor, being fat and all the symptoms of pregnancy where so worth it.  
"Congratulations Ms. Granger it's a girl." Poppy handed me the screaming bundle.  
I took the crying baby and tears started rolling down my eyes, "shh little girl. It's okay."  
"It's a normal thing for babies to..."  
"I know Madame Pompfrey." I said looking at my baby. "I know. She's so beautiful."  
I ran a finger down her cheek and she shivered and then looked at me. Her eyes where gray like my mom's but they where shapes like Marcus'. Her nose was like mine, her mouth was mine and her hair was black. Just like Marcus'.  
"I'll clean her off and wrap her up." Poppy took my little girl away from me.  
I looked at Draco and a couple tears where rolling down his cheeks.  
"You big baby." I teased and laughed.  
"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said softly.  
I rolled my eyes at him, "thanks for being here with me. Although I really wish Marcus would've been here."  
"I wish he would've too. He should've watched his child be born. Not me."  
"Here ya go Ms. Granger." Poppy handed me my baby back. "What are you naming her?"  
"Adela Storm Flint." I replied. "Or Granger. I don't know yet. What do you think Draco?"  
Poppy looked at Draco.  
"To be honest." Draco started. "I'd stick with Granger."  
"Adela Storm Granger." I looked at my precious bundle in my arms and couldn't help but smile and let tears roll down my cheeks. "Welcome to this world."  
Poppy left the room and Draco sat down on a plush velvet chair next to me.  
"I wonder how many girl's have had to use this room before me. Or how many girl's will have to use this room after me." I said out loud. "It would be remarkable to know."  
"I know my mum was one of those girls." Draco said. "Her parents almost disowned her."  
"That's so sad." I mumbled and looked at Adela who was sleeping quietly in my arms.  
"Yeah. But when Lucius' proposed they decided it was ok."  
"I'll take Adela Ms. Grange." Poppy came into my room. "You need your rest. Mr. Malfoy out."  
Draco stood up.  
"Tell Harry and Ron please." I said and asked at the same time.  
"No problem." Draco smiled at me and left my room.  
I immediately fell asleep.  
  
A couple days later the train for Hogwarts left. Dumbledore promised to bring Adela to my house so it wouldn't look suspicious when I didn't catch the train home. Yes I decided to keep my baby. No man or men can make me choose what to do if I don't like it. Snape came and saw her. And he told me I shouldn't give her up. 'She's just too beautiful.' Is what he said. I couldn't agree with him more. Now I sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express laughing with my best friends in the whole world on my way home. Where the only thing that could go wrong is never seeing Marcus again. I know I should be more careful now that I have a child but you know what. Life's just too good. Even if I had an oops pregnancy. I'm happy and even with my baby nothing's going to get me down.  
  
Guess what everyone. THE END!!!! (laughs wickedly) Yes it's the end. I will post another chapter 2 this. But it will be of shout outs only. And it will be when I have more umph to do it. Thanks though for reviewing. I love you all very, very much. 


	16. Listen Up Author's note

Okay people. I decided I don't want to do shout outs. But I love each and everyone of you for reviewing. It means the world to me. But I wanna do a poll. Who wants a sequel? I know a couple people do. And I have a couple of ideas for more stories. Okay I wanna do a story with Pansy. But I don't know who to pair her with. So if any one has ne ideas. Just tell me. And I'm thinking about a Hermione/Blaise. I'm not sure about that one either. Also I'm thinking about posting a story that I've been working on for about 2 years because I forget about it and it just is going no where. But o well. Please vote. Sequel for Oops Pregnancy. Yes or no. Please vote. 


End file.
